Advice for Sabo
by LittlemissLazy
Summary: #Advice 2: AU - Sabo is not feeling well and it started when Koala is away for a week. He asked his older brother Law for a checked up after dinner. Much to his disappointment, Law pissed him off saying, "Congratulations Sabo, You're in love. Hey guys! Sabo's finally in love." And after that, the family gave him stupid Love Advices.


**A/n: Please correct me if you find my grammar wrong, and if you find some errors, wrong spellings and mistakes feel free to correct me and I'll edit them right away. Thank you!**

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own One Piece and I only owned a Two Piece.

Genre: Family/Romance

Sabo x Koala Pairing and an Alternative Universe. Second series to **"Advice for the Suitors"**.

Summary: Sabo is not feeling well and it started when Koala is away for a week. He asked his older brother Law for a checked up after dinner. Much to his disappointment, Law pissed him off saying, "Congratulations Sabo, You're in love. Hey guys! Sabo's finally in love." And after that, the family gave him stupid Love Advices. AU: Sabo x Koala. [Sabo x Koala, Law, Ace, Luffy, Shanks x Makino, Straw Hats crew and Vivi]

* * *

Sabo locked himself inside his room these past few days. After getting embarrassed the last time, he can't even stand to face his family for too long. They found out something really interesting about him and they use it to tease him so much, He can actually turn red like a tomato. But the truth is that interesting "thing" that they've found out about him really bothers him for a while now.

All the causes of his problems he is facing right now and the unknown, unfamiliar feelings that building inside him started when their new neighbor moved right next to their house.

Sabo can fully remember that it was a great Saturday afternoon. The sun is setting peacefully and the cold gentle breeze of air refresh his fully sweat body. He's with Ace, Luffy and Vivi's guy friends. They are playing a nice basketball game. Apparently, Vivi is supposed to hang out with her friends but it turns out something little different than what they had planned the other day. The girls decided to have their own girls' day, so the guys left with no choice decided to join Vivi's brothers in playing basketball. Law is currently not there because their older brother is in his Emergency shift in the Hospital where he works.

The game is in the third round and it was indeed intense. It's a good game that everyone anticipated but Sabo is little worried because of Ace and Luffy's constant stupid fight,

"I'm only 17 right now! When I become 20 like you I'll jump higher than you can and surpass you!" Luffy childishly told Ace and Ace well, being Ace, the guy who's full of himself when it comes to Luffy. Sabo already knows what Ace is going to tell their little brother.

"I can jump higher when I was in your age and if you become 20, I'll be 23 that time and you'll never surpass me because I'll jump higher than I can jump right now, You crybaby!" Ace yelled.

And, Added by Zoro and Sanji's usual bickering.

"Why did you throw the ball to them? Are your brains only made of muscle heads?!" Sanji yelled at Zoro who accidentally passed the ball to Ussop who's in the other team which is the ASL team.

"Number 7 doesn't have the rights to teach Number 1." Zoro deadpanned told Sanji who become seriously fuming mad.

This number thing started to annoy Sanji. Zoro ranked everyone who's late earlier, probably because he's the first one to reached Vivi's house to hang out. Surprisingly he did it without getting lost while Sanji is the seventh one who's also the last to come.

"Stop that you shitty Marimo! Do you want to receive a deadly kicking?!"

"Bring it on and I'll cut you to pieces you Ero-cook!"

Sabo is about to stop the argument so that they can continue the game. When suddenly, Sabo noticed a white SUV Car stopped next to their house followed by a moving truck.

Sabo heard from their parents last time that a new family is moving next to their house. With his curiosity started to fire, He stared at the car waiting for the family to get out. Much to his surprise the door immediately opened and a lady with a shoulder-length brown hair and a somewhat fishman doll in her arms gets out of the car. She looks like the same age as him.

When the lady looked at his direction and met his eyes, Sabo was quickly stiffened where he stands upon seeing her beautiful face. Her pair of eyes that's looking at him, those distinctively large and round beautiful eyes and her big cheek smile, Sabo never in his entire life admired such a beauty.

Before she noticed his admiration to her and his little blushing, Sabo force his self to put his attention to his brothers who still fights annoyingly. This foolish fight is getting nowhere and Franky already left to get some Cola inside the house. Ussop and Chopper on the other hand play on they're own.

Sabo sighed, "Hey stop that, Are we still playing or what?"

His brothers seems like didn't heard him but Sanji and Zoro stopped fighting. Maybe, because of Sanji's Mellorine Sensor spotted a lady and Sanji being a Ladies' man immediately run towards the Lady and leaving Zoro alone with his unheard insults.

"Huh? Who's that?" Luffy asked, probably he stopped fighting with Ace and saw Sanji talking to their new neighbor.

"Let's go and find that out." Ace said and Sabo being curious for who the lady is, follow his brothers.

"You're funny." The lady told Sanji while laughing. Maybe the lady found Sanji a little weird or maybe a real weird.

'_Oh God! Why did she have to laugh like that?'_ Sabo thought as he listened to her beautiful laugh. Her laugh sounds like music to Sabo's ears.

"Hey! What's your name? I am Luffy and I am the man who will become the King of Meats." Luffy proudly introduce his self to the Lady in front of them.

"The name is Ace and I am that stupid's older brother." Ace introduced himself and grinned to his little brother Luffy who hates him right now.

Koala chuckled a bit and glanced at Sabo before she looked at the two brothers.

"I am Koala and do you guys live here?" Koala, a perfect name for her beautiful round eyes that is similar to a cute koala.

"What a cute name you have, Koala-chwaaan~" Sanji side commented with his weird flirty tone.

"My brothers and I live here but this guy here is not." Sabo answered her and points at Sanji who keeps swooning like a mad in love. "My name is Sabo and welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks for the warm welcome Sabo," Koala said smiling and the moment Sabo heard his name from Koala, His heartbeat started to beat abnormally… and hardly. "And nice to meet you guys. Maybe we can hang out later because my father and I are currently unpacking our stuffs. So see you later!"

And before the guys could react and say anything, Koala runs to her father immediately. After Koala was gone, Ace and Luffy left Sabo and Sanji while talking about food and how hungry they are right now, like they didn't fight each other a moment ago. Sanji continued his crazy swooning noodle dance because of the remaining Mellorine for Koala before he enter inside the house and annoy… serve some food to his Nami-swan, Robin-chwan and Vivi-chwan.

Sabo was left there all alone, staring at nothing and wondering, feeling his abnormal heartbeat while remembering Koala's face.

That was the day that he met Koala, and Sabo can't forget that day. He won't forget that day and even if he wants to, He can't simply forget that day. Because after meeting Koala, Sabo knows that his life had changed. After introducing their family to hers, with simple hang outs at first and Koala joining their circle, she definitely adds the thrills and wonderful colors to his every day.

They even spent more time than everyone because apparently, Sabo and Koala have the same interests and Koala is attending the same University with him and Ace. The only downside of this is the unknown feelings inside Sabo because of her. He didn't feel comfortable at all with these unfamiliar feelings. He can't simply just go away and distanced himself. He can't just avoid her to feel better because Sabo knows that he had grew fond of her and he knows it well that he'll miss Koala more if he did it.

His biggest problem came when summer break starts, Koala and his father, Fisher Tiger decided to do their yearly Father and Daughter bonding doing their Traditional Summer Mountain-climbing. They're away for a week and Sabo never felt so lonely and empty the first day that they're gone. He started to feel sick.

The third day comes and Sabo knows it well. Everything is not right and everything is messed up! He can't explain the mix feelings inside him. He really feels unwell and maybe he's exaggerating things but he'll die if anything isn't done right now.

Dinner time came and he shows some signs that he really doesn't feel well. Makino, their mother noticed her son's unusual eating habit. Sabo is a big eater like Ace and Luffy but seeing him right now? She feels unstable.

"Sabo dear, didn't you like your food?" Makino with her concern tone asked her son. Shanks, their father noticed it too and he felt so guilty right now.

He was the one who cooked the food tonight because Makino's bar is quite busy than usual. Maybe his son didn't like the food because it tasted so bad.

"Did it taste bad?"

"No it didn't! It's good dad." Luffy managed to say those words even if his mouth is full. Well, Shanks doubt it because Luffy is the kind of person who stuffed every kind of food in his mouth as long as it's edible.

"No it's not that bad, Maybe I'm just tired Mom. I actually don't feel well." Sabo told Makino and everybody stopped eating their food. They are worried about him and his well-being, Sabo look at his older brother, "Law, Can you checked me up later after dinner?"

Without hesitation Law answered his little brother who feels unwell. "Sure."

After dinner, Law and Sabo had gone into the corner of their living room where Law puts his medical equipment in the cabinet. Shanks and Makino are worried for their son. Vivi and Luffy are worried the most. But Ace? Ace is worried too but Ace's instincts had told him something very funny about Sabo's sickness and it involves Koala.

"Your heartbeat rate is not normal but you didn't have any high blood pressure, Strange… Do you have any difficulties in your breathing?" Law asked his brother after checking his heartbeat rate and blood pressure.

"Sometimes I can't breathe normally but I'm certain that I can manage." Law frowned a bit from Sabo's answer.

"So when did you start feeling sick?" Sabo suddenly felt uneasy from his brother's question. "Sabo?"

"Three days ago." Sabo murmured but Law and Ace managed to hear him. Ace raised his eyebrows and smirk a little, His instincts never failed him. He also noticed these past few days that Koala's not around, Sabo is strangely dull.

However there is someone who misheard what Sabo murmured earlier.

"Trigo?!" Luffy shouted with his unbelievable expression. "I told you Vivi that Trigonometry is very difficult! Look it made Sabo sick." Luffy told his sister and Ace mentally face palmed and knocked Luffy on his head.

"He said three days ago not Trigo you idiot!" Luffy scratched his head and sucked his lips.

Ace is really mean to him but still, he loves his brother. Ace is just mean but he knows that Ace cares for him.

"What are the symptoms you're feeling these past three days? Can you tell me if you remember them?" Law asked his younger brother, trying to hide his suspicious tone. Law can sense something there especially the way Sabo answered him.

He can feel it and he can feel that Ace knows something too. Law succeed when they didn't notice his tone, even Sabo who told him his horrible experiences these past three days.

"I can't sleep properly," because Sabo feels _incomplete_ without Koala. "I feel stressed and I easily get tired but I don't feel like sleeping." because Sabo is _worried_ about Koala so much. "I don't feel like eating too," because Sabo can't just patiently _wait_ for Koala. "And, I feel a little headache." because Sabo really _missed_ Koala but **he won't admit it.**

"Hmm…" Law hummed for a second and smiled at his brother. "You're not sick Sabo. Actually you're perfectly fine and in good health." Shanks and Makino sighed in relief while Vivi feels better when they heard that Sabo is fine. Law tapped his brother's shoulder and smirked. "Congratulations Sabo, You're in love."

Sabo dropped his jaw after he heard those words from his older brother.

"Hey guys! Sabo's finally in love." Law announced and Sabo can feel the rush of blood in his face.

And in order to hide his redden face, which is very impossible he act as if he's pissed. Well, he's really pissed right now, Thanks to his older brother!

"And I'll guess that's Koala right?" Ace proudly said with a teasing tone, "Poor Sabo, Thinking he's sick but he just missed her."

With that, Sabo wished for the earth to open up and eat him right now.

Why did Ace have to hear that?! He will probably tell her everything! Sabo felt angry at the same time embarrassed.

"Dahahahaha! My boys are growing up!" Shanks laughed while putting his arms around Makino's waist.

"If Sabo missed Koala then why didn't he call her now and tell her that? Isn't that simple?" Luffy said without the slightest idea of the consequence of what he just said, being the simple minded he is.

"If that's too simple then I'm sure Sabo will call her right now." Vivi joined the teasing and chuckled a bit.

Sabo bit his lips hard. He can't move right now because of the flowing tension inside him.

"Let me give you a straight advice Sabo. If you miss Koala so much that you feel sick then you have to tell her. It's a shame that you'll die with your Love-sickness or maybe that's funny." Sabo glared at his older brother. How dare Law say that after he announced that?!

"Aww, My Sabo is growing up too fast and he's not my baby anymore." Although their mother didn't mean to tease him, Sabo took it as a teasing.

"If you like someone, you need to tell her Sabo. Be a man! Otherwise you'll lose her." Shanks told his son.

"My brother, Sabo, Yes, You are indeed in love to your beautiful best friend named Koala but first you need to bravely deal with her father first! Good luck." Ace said with a teasing tone and a mischievous smile.

"Say Sabo, if you need something you need to tell it. You can't get meat if you don't say that you're hungry." Luffy is unconsciously teasing him right now.

Sabo is pretty mad. These teasing advices are making him angry right now. Before he lose all his patience, Sabo stands up quietly and get upstairs and locked himself in his room, from the world. That's the reason why he's too embarrassed to face his family.

He's not in love! Okay? Sabo is not in love to Koala! He was absolutely sure that he's not in love to her… He just loves her large round beautiful eyes. Oh dammit! Yes he's in love to Koala so what?


End file.
